Many emerging technologies, such as Internet-of-Things (IoT) and autonomous navigation, may involve detection and measurement of distance to objects in three-dimensional (3D) space. For example, automobiles that are capable of autonomous driving may require 3D detection and recognition for basic operation, as well as to meet safety requirements. 3D detection and recognition may also be needed for indoor navigation, for example, by industrial or household robots or toys.
Light based 3D measurements may be superior to radar (low angular accuracy, bulky) or ultra-sound (very low accuracy) in some instances. For example, a light-based 3D sensor system may include a detector (such as a photodiode or camera) and a light emitting device (such as a light emitting diode (LED) or laser diode) as light source, which typically emits light outside of the visible wavelength range. A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) is one type of light emitting device that may be used in light-based sensors for measurement of distance and velocity in 3D space. Arrays of VCSELs may allow for power scaling and can provide very short pulses at higher power density.